hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Flutter
|name = Flutter |kana = フラッタ |rōmaji = Furatta |japanese voice = Kyousei Tsukui |english voice = Mark Whitten |manga debut = Chapter 192 |anime debut = Episode 81 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Green |hair = Black |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen Leol's Squad Chimera Ant King |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Officer (Assistant Squadron Leader) |type = Unknown |abilities = Satellitonbo Super Eye |image gallery = yes}} Flutter (フラッタ, Furatta) was a dragonfly-based Chimera Ant and an Officer serving in Leol's Squad.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 He was killed by Knov and his corpse was controlled by Ikalgo, only to be ultimately destroyed by Bloster.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 279 Appearance The influence of Flutter's dragonfly genes is most apparent in the two pairs of transparent wings on his back, in the prominent toothed jaw, and in his compound eyes, which however also sport one pupil each. He has dark, messy hair that protrudes in four directions, vaguely resembling butterfly wings. He wears a loose top with long, baggy sleeves and a Korean collar, a white undershirt with a frayed lower hem, and a long skirt with scale-like decorations over a pair of boots. Personality Flutter is deeply loyal to Leol and committed to his role in his squad. He never says anything more than he has to. He seems to be very proud of his monitoring abilities, and the only emotion he ever expressed visibly was annoyance at losing sight of his target. Plot Chimera Ant arc Flutter along with Hirin (later known as Hina) stands beside Hagya (later known as Leol) while a furious Colt confronts for the latter and various other Squadron Leaders' supposed act of secretly killing and consuming humans instead of providing them to the Queen. Hagya confesses but reasons that, there is nothing wrong to have a little fun themselves as long as they are still meeting their quota without fail, which his subordinates Hirin and Flutter, agree to the notion. Flutter later accompanies Hagya and Hina observing Gon, Killua, and Kite defeat some Chimera Ants that are initially set up to whittle down their strength so that Hagya could finish them off on his own. However having witnessed their power, Hagya calls off the plan and withdraws with his subordinates, saying that they do not currently possess enough power to defeat them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 After the death of the Queen, Flutter together with his superior (who is now called Leol) and Hina, appear in front of the Royal Guards who now reside in the Republic of East Gorteau, taking on the task to take care of a certain someone who has been removing Neferpitou's puppets; mostly as an act of gratitude towards saving them from the pursuits of Hunters, healing them, and teaching them Nen, as well as a move to earn the Royal Guards' trust.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 Flutter is ordered by Leol to take on the sky and scout the region in order to locate the target (Killua), which coincidentally is also when Knuckle and Shoot, who are nearby, are lying in wait to ambush Cheetu who's successfully escaped from an unnamed Hunter's effort to corner him. Flutter, having taken notice of the two, quickly informs Cheetu of the danger as well as reporting the situation to Leol telepathically, which the latter compliments it a job well done, as that means Cheetu is now indebted to him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 235 Shortly after, Flutter successfully locates Killua, running through the forest. With the help of his Nen ability, Super Eye, which allows him to see out of the eyes of the "Satellite Dragonflies" he conjures, he is able to easily keep track of Killua's precise location from a significant distance away, despite the denseness of the forest and the Hunter's attempt to lure him into coming closer to face him by hiding stationary within the bushes. Knowing Killua's position, Flutter then takes command of Leol's soldier Ants and coordinates them to attack Killua's location en-masses in order to finish him off. However it is quickly proven to be futile as all of the attackers are quickly slain, leaving only two who have barely escaped alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 236 Seeing the squad's failure to eliminate their target, Flutter quickly contacts Ikalgo, who appears to be stationed nearby, to help. Since the frontal assault does not seem to be working, Flutter cooperates with Ikalgo by providing him with accurate three-dimensional coordinates of Killua's position, which the latter snipes the target an extraordinary distance away from outside the forest. Killua figures out the direction from which Ikalgo targets him from and quickly chases after the sniper. Flutter warns Ikalgo of the incoming danger, while the sniper believes that Killua is merely playing into his hands and waits until Killua is out of the forest before fleeing, in order to bait the Hunter into an underground cave where a trap has been set.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 237 During the time Ikalgo is engaged in battle with Killua in the underground cave, Flutter believes that Killua might notice something strange if dragonflies just suddenly start showing up in the area, hence he makes the decision to not send his "Satellite Dragonflies" down to spy on the scene and instead asks Ikalgo to report the situation of the battle. Since Ikalgo fails to respond for a significant amount of time, Flutter gets increasingly worried, but is relieved upon hearing the report saying that they're still engaged in combat, and apologizes for interrupting. A little while later, he inquires again and asks whether or not the enemy has used any weapons or that they've displayed their abilities, to which he receives the report saying that Killua has been fighting entirely with his bare hands. Flutter is, however, completely oblivious to the real situations within the underground cave, nor does he know of Ikalgo's growing empathy towards Killua that leads to his false report in the last communication (Killua has used his yo-yos, but Ikalgo claims that Killua has been fighting barehanded).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 238 Later, having terminated their deadly game of darts, the Ortho Siblings report to Flutter that they have eliminated the target. Pleased with the result, Flutter informs the siblings that he would inform Leol about this and an arrangement for promotion is definitely in place and presumably leaving the area shortly afterward. Unbeknown to him, while the siblings celebrate for their incoming promotion, they are beheaded by the near-death Killua, and Ikalgo shifts sides by taking the dying Hunter to a medical help.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 240 During the raid on the capital city of Peijin, Flutter is present reporting to Leol about an enemy who seems to be able to teleport.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 245 The person is Knov, who finds out about Flutter's existence and quickly deduces his abilities as well as his role as an intelligence, and thus he quickly ambushes and kills the Chimera Ant.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 246 His corpse is dragged into Knov's "Fourth-Dimensional Condominium"Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 248 and is later seen being used as a host body by Ikalgo through his Living Dead Dolls ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 262 Ultimately, his body is destroyed by Bloster. Abilities & Powers Flutter has a wide array of abilities that make him a formidable asset in communication and espionage, in particular, the combination of flight, telepathy, and his Nen abilities. His role is to observe enemies from outside their range and coordinate Leol's underlings telepathically. As an Officer, he has a high degree of authority over his underlings. It is unknown if he has any real combat ability, but Leol seemed to consider him one of the two most powerful fighters in his squad, with the exception of himself. While inside his body, Ikalgo managed to run rather quickly.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 269 If he underwent Initiation to Nen by being punched by a Nen-using Rammot,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 his survival speaks for a certain degree of durability, although his body was easily obliterated by Bloster. Dragonfly Physiology: Thanks to his dragonfly genes, Flutter is capable of flying, which allows him to stay safely out of the reach of most opponents while also having a much larger field of vision. His composite eyes improve his chances at dodging attacks. Nen Flutter has received Nen abilities from Shaiapouf. Since they entail summoning dragonflies out of thin air, directing them and sharing their senses, they probably make use of Conjuration and Manipulation. Battles Trivia * In the trio that consists of Leol (who was called Hagya at that time), Flutter, and Hina (who was called Hirin at that time), Flutter is the only one in the trio who hasn't changed his name from a previous one. * Flutter is classified as a Conjurer in both Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection and Battle All-Stars. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Flutter fr:Furatta Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Leol's Squad Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters